Possession
by RecklessKnight
Summary: I suck at summaries. It's a  Narusaku however you will notice naruhina, this has a whole of lot of different elements I'm giving this a T but it might change to an M who know's. Soo ummm ya hope you enjoy R&R


These stories takes place after the event in the iron country and naruto going to the toad sages and right before naruto is shipped off to the island to learn to control the kyuubi consider this story somewhat like a movie between the event's occurring yes this is a narusaku fic HOWEVER it won't show that much until later on chapter's this idea came randomly after eating ramen (No lie xD)

Disclaimer: Thank god I don't own naruto or otherwise I would've probably fucked it over somewhere in the financial apartment I'm not that great with money :p

The son of the Fourth Hokage had left the village for a while after talking to the elder toad he was brought back far from the village outside of it which the boy was a little annoyed knowing his ramen was now out of reach. Unaware to him, that no one knew where he was and as well no clue that the entire village was in an uproar looking for him. The boy chose to take a walk, walking further away from the village venturing deeper down the path that led into the woods. For a moment his mind began to wonder about the events that transpired just recently happened in the Iron Country, he just couldn't understand why sakura would do that of all the way's to get him to stop she chose that. Playing with his emotion's now naruto could take the hits every time he stepped out of line with her or something among that, but to attack him in such a way was really something he couldn't believe, but the young sage's mind came up with his only answer. That was the only way she could really get to Sasuke she wanted to solve this problem on her own. Naruto remembered all the time's she had always called herself a hindrance even after he returned she did plenty of times, realization simply made naruto look down for a moment as he stopped walking. His mind for a moment became obsessed with her he began to wonder if she would ever feel the same way about him. Suddenly Naruto was shocked out of his thoughts when a strange figure appeared before him, jumping back a good five feet the figure was now seven feet in front of him. When the smoke finally dissipated the nine tails Jinchurriki was able to get a good look at the stranger, they had on a straw hat and were around the height of 5'5, when naruto got a an even better look he saw some facial features and wrinkled hands holding onto a crimson cane for support his body was masked with a black cloak though it had no red clouds so he wasn't with Akatsuki. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and a wide smile to the old man deeming him to be not really that much of a threat to him or not a threat at all. "Geez Gramps you made my heart jump a little, what are you doing all the way out here anyhow?" Naruto asked the old man with a cheerful voice seeing no reason to be hostile. There was silence for a moment until the elder finally spoke up his voice had a sick darkness go along with as the few words that he said came forth from his mouth even naruto was taken back a little by this suddenly slightly raising his guard. "Uzumaki Naruto I presume? The one who defeated Pain correct…" His word's trailed off as Naruto didn't even bother to ask how he knew his name, naruto took a stance believing he was about to be attacked. He began to look around him thinking that there could possibly be more. The old man had a sadistic smile as his ice cold word's penetrated the air once more. "Relax; I need no help to fight you. You will help me, Uzumaki Naruto we are going to do great things together but first I need you more _obedient_ prepare yourself Uzumaki!" As the last words were said a burst of powerful black chakra began to build an aura around the man as naruto watch the cloak and straw hat he had on disintegrated to reveal his clothes simply a pitch black shirt with pants and shoes to match. Before the man charged naruto what appeared to be tribal markings on his arm's though they seemed to disappear. Without warning the man came charging at the legacy of the fourth hokage there battle commencing.

_**Meanwhile back in the Konoha**_

"HOW HAVE NONE OF YOU BEEN ABLE TO FIND HIM YET! WE ARE ON THE VERGE OF WAR WITH MADARA UCHIHA, AND ONE REASON WE ARE ABOUT TO FIGHT HAS NOW RANDOMLY DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF OUR VILLAGE AND EARTH!" An Angered Fifth Hokage otherwise known as the slug princess Lady Tsunade screamed at the other rookie nine who came into her office along with Sai and Team Guy even Kakashi. After a moment of silence they all sat there and stared at each other then back at her she punched her desk as it was destroyed from just the sheer force she didn't even use any chakra as she looked up at them all. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR IF NARUTO IS NOT RETRIEVED BY ANY OF YOU I PROMISE THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" She looked at the all who in unison simply said "Hai, Hokage-Sama." With that they all disappeared except for Kakashi who was staring intently at Tsunade. "I understand your worry and your anger, however do you think you pushed a little too much fear into them he honestly could've gone too far even if he did leave the village." Tsunade was silent for a moment as she turned to the window looking out with a look of worry on her face. "If anything were to happen to him…The Hidden Leaf Village would be doomed." Kakashi understood and was about to leave when all of the sudden she called "Kakashi…Please find him…" Tsunade trailed off her words while shizune who was on the side watching this entire event played out simply had a look of sadness on her face, she knew the motherly affection Tsunade had for naruto and it truly must be killing her right now on the inside not knowing where what she deemed to be somewhat of her son location was. Kakashi simply nodded though she wasn't look at him and with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke continuing his search.

Meanwhile the rookie 9 had dispersed into three groups while Sai was above alone trying to find him from his view in the sky. Sakura had went with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji search towards the gate while other's took other parts of the village, they had talked amongst each other each one basically saying they were going to give that baka a good piece of their mind. Though sakura though it looked like on the outside she was extremely mad at Naruto truth be told she was just as worried about Naruto as Tsunade was and as well she had other thought's like the guilt she had about back at the iron country and told him what she did. Fortunately for her Naruto bit the bait believing everything she said was a lie, in reality sakura was telling the truth she did in fact actually love naruto, but she really jeopardized naruto ever believing her after what she pulled in the Iron Country. She made a mental promise to herself saying that she was going to get him to believe her one way or another before the war. If she was really meant to die at this war then she wanted to make sure naruto knew the truth. While mentally sakura cursed herself Shikamaru was surveying the area in front of him his thoughts were becoming troublesome. Just where was naruto hiding did he truly somehow get out of the village without somehow alerting the ANBU even at that how did he just disappear from Ichiraku like the description said. "Troublesome baka." The only two word's that left the future leader of the Nara clan's mouth as Kiba jumped down with his teammates and the rest of the rookie 9, team guy and Kakashi. "YO GUYS I found his scent its faint, really faint but its there COME ON!" Kiba shouted with his loud mouth as akamaru gave out a bark with seriousness behind it, Sai had heard this and quickly swopped down jumping off of his ink bird as he quickly the group who suddenly took off Following Kiba who was on top of akamaru riding him knowing they would get there a lot quicker. Everyone trailing after Naruto had great worry though none of them was more worried than Sakura and or Hinata whose thoughts were completely on the one that they loved hoping he was okay and this was merely all just a huge prank. As they neared the hyperactive ninja's location according to akamaru suddenly there was a gigantic burst of chakra around them that blew them all back in less than a few second's they recuperated Kakashi and Sai and Sakura all known that was Nine Tail's Chakra which mean Naruto just might've transformed. A look of worry came upon all their faces as they all sped up still unfortunately they had twenty minutes until they reached the location. If the nine-tail's was out then that means that they would need Yamato. _"You better be alright you damn baka…." _Sakura thought as she picked up her speed now finding herself next to Kiba. _"Naruto-Kun…for the love of kami, please be alright…I can't bear the thought of losing you again." _Hinata said as she was on the other side of Kiba they were getting closer they were almost there.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto and his attacker**_

Naruto was knocked down as his multiple shadow clones he had just recently summoned were destroyed this guy was taking naruto to the limit where he had almost lost control of nine-tail's however he had key now if he was going to lose control he would really lose complete control of the kyuubi something naruto couldn't allow at all. Naruto jack was ripped down the middle exposing his chest as his forehead protector was blown off from the sheer force of one of the old man's justu he had launched earlier at him. Naruto slowly stood up as he had enough of this unable to take this any longer he had to finish this soon. Wiping some blood off from the side of his head in the middle of his forehead more blood began to fall standing up straight revealed his chest had a huge slash diagonally upon it. The sage knew he didn't have enough nature chakra to enter sage mode or at that enough to retain it to use at half of a rasenshuriken. Making a quick hand sign two clones appeared behind looking just as messed up as he was as naruto held out his hand a Rasengan started to form a clone helping him form the ball of energy. Naruto look towards the old man who wasn't far away about only a mere ten feet ahead who was simply standing there holding his cane getting ready knowing naruto wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Though he had to make sure naruto was truly done when he would go in for the kill upon the young jinchurikki. Wasn't long now as the old man turned his attention to naruto who had a lopsided smirk on his face he watched as both naruto and the two clones ran toward him he prepared himself as the old man had quickly formed a few hands sign's quickly inhaling then exhaling blew a huge fireball towards Naruto's direction. At that moment Naruto knew this was definitely going to hurt but he had to win. Charging forward naruto became completely engulfed in the fire as did his clones, though something was wrong there was no explosion or crater nothing and the fireball was still there. For a moment there was silence then something happened even the old man didn't expect to happen occurred as his eye's widened the entire fireball was now consumed into chakra energy naruto stood his jackets sleeves were burned off and his pants were ripped up and he had burn mark's all over yet somehow he had sucked up the massive fireball now fire encircled around the now gigantic rasengan heading dead towards the old man. "WHAT…" Was all the old man could say before he found the massive ball of energy pressed to him coming in complete contact as naruto released the massive energy pushing it forward engulfing the old man's body. The explosion of the ball occurred as naruto was sent flying back about twelve feet from where he was the explosion shaking the entire area around them. A massive crater appeared where the attack had occurred the old man lay down in the middle now completely battered and bruised bleeding from multiple cut's all over his body. Slowly Naruto was able to get up unfortunately this time there no Kakashi or Sakura, Sai to catch him as he fell down once more that attack had taken a lot of him and to use the Rasengan to soak up the fireball was something he never even thought possible yet it worked. Naruto coughed up blood his body officially giving out on him as he just lay there on the ground naruto looked up towards the crater ahead of him a heavy battle hardened sigh came from the sage. "Thank Kami, that's over…." Naruto trailed off his word's as he closed his eyes and the slight movement of the wind of the wind could be felt blowing across his face. "Congratulation's Naruto Uzumaki, that was quite impressive you'll do just fine." Naruto looked as quick as he could to see the old man standing before him using his cane this time to actually support himself so that he wouldn't fall. Naruto quickly tried to get up he couldn't, applying chakra there was none left he was suffering from exhaustion, and to call upon the kyuubi was now pointless even naruto knew this since it would break free from him and rampage. With that final thought naruto was left with one conclusion…

(From this point on until I put otherwise if you put sadness and sorrow on and don't cry I salute you)

Slowly Naruto closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue, tears slightly filled his eyes as he looked up at the old man before him. "So this is how it end's huh…" Naruto trailed off his breathing getting harder while more tear's trailed and trailed down the side of his face. "After everything that's happened….I die to an old man…" A slight laugh came from naruto as he looked up his azure eye's telling his story in that moment naruto mind flashed remembering the moment where he made his promise to Ero-Sannin; he cursed himself as Sasuke's smirk from the last time they met entered his mind, soon a smile graced his face as he saw all his comrades together in front of him all of their smiling faces at looking at him inviting him to join them. Naruto felt tears as he saw his father and Jiraiya, and Tsunade in his mind smiling at him…Naruto couldn't take it anymore yet still his mind showed him more. His friends in the sand Gaara stood before an actual smile on the boy's face. Naruto mind forced him to view it all, he forced himself to watch hinata's death over again in his mind followed by a image of Hinata smiling at him, naruto closed his eyes while the event occurred tears streamed as he bit his tongue hard enough to where it was bleeding…finally the last image played in his head the image of sakura looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her a small smile was on her face and she was smiling at him no one else just him. Naruto finally had enough, sakura was simply too much he couldn't handle the fact he had failed her, finally escaping the horror that was his mind he looked up towards the old man who simply had his eye's closed in front of naruto. Naruto began to grunt and breathe heavily slowly he got up you could hear the bones in his body sound as though they were ready to break. Naruto looked up and was now face to face with the old man barely standing on his own two feet, naruto looked towards him with a bloodied smirk. "I'd rather go down fighting…" Naruto said as he clenched his fist to throw a punch at the old man who simply let him hit him the damage was minimal and naruto fell forward onto the man who held out his cane, the bottom of the cane revealed to be a sword and he impaled naruto who then yelped and breathed harder more blood fell from his mouth. "Damn you old man…I'm so sorry sakura- chan…." The legacy of the fourth hokage final word's died out as he fell before the old man. The old man watched him fall then simply looked at him he has done what no other could he has killed Naruto Uzumaki, the child of prophecy.

(*Tears in eyes* You can turn it off now)

Naruto lay lifeless before him he simply breathed in as he sheathed the cane, a tiny part of him felt sorry however this had to be done. "You were a worthy Opponent." The old man said his voice hoarse yet now he to act quickly before the other would show. With haste the old man turned Naruto's corpse around then began to form hand sign's for a good two minutes tribal marking's appearing on his body. "Sacred Forbidden Art: POSSESION" He said as his eye's glowed bright white as did naruto's the old man transferred his soul into naruto currently soulless body, the body of the old man then evaporated into the ground.. The clothes slowly turned into ash and blew away in the wind that had passed by. He had successfully done what he and so many others had planned to do for so very long now….. capture the nine tail's Jinchurikki. The kyuubi knew what was happening and felt the death of naruto, however it didn't really care now having a new owner every fiber of the fox honestly hated the sage boy and was glad to be rid of him. Though just when kyuubi was about to go and make itself known to the world he felt another soul enter the body. The fox spirit simply sighed completely and utterly annoyed. He would have to wait even longer now though this was useless to fuss about who ever this new soul was keeping a tight press onto the seal strong enough so kyuubi couldn't even speak to him. "Just who the hell is this?" The kyuubi thought waiting to see what would happen next.

_**Ten minutes later**_

_**(If you could put back on once sadness and sorrow to convey or a song of your own choice to convey the sorrow here thank you. *Gets tissue box out*)**_

_They arrived yet each one couldn't believe there eye's as they looked quickly sakura got ahead of the group onl__y to be seen that she was being followed by Hinata. Both of them were beaten by Kakashi who was already next to the boy's body looking he then looked up to the skies there were no more sunshine cloud's had gathered and soon the booming of thunder could be heard as rain began to fall lightly upon the people gathered before the body that lay lifeless…they were too late. Each one of them stared down at the body. Tenten looked at her fallen comrade speechless no words could be made out; Neji simply stared as he shut his eye's angry at himself for not being there quicker, Lee eye's began to water slowly this site simply couldn't be true. Shino looked down no one could see his eye's but if you could you would only see one thing..Pure pain. Kiba simply forced his eyes shut and then clenched his fist's meanwhile his dog akamaru whimpered knowing exactly what had happened. Ino was shocked she just sat there a look of disbelief as she closed her eyes. Choji's mouth was open as tear's formed softly streaming down his face. Shikamaru who was the closet out of most of them to naruto simply fell on his knee's holding himself up with his arm's he looked forward to his fallen comrade as freshly angered and sorrowful tear's filled his eye's…he had lost Asuma, and now, now he had lost naruto. Shikamaru usually was able to stay somewhat calm, but this this was just more than troublesome… it sucked the feeling inside him right now he hated so much. Shikamaru looked forward towards his fallen comrade then began to flat out cry he just cried you could hear him slightly muttering naruto. Sai put a hand on his shoulder as Ino and Choji were too choked up to come there friend's aide as were most of them. Sai slightly rubbed his back remembering he read in a book its best to be there for someone who just lost someone and usually just show them you care, but while Sai continually rubbed Shikamaru back kneeling on one knee, even he himself couldn't help but feel…..pain and sadness. Naruto was on the same team as him and Sakura, Naruto was one of the few people Sai wanted to protect…..now he was gone. One tear streamed down the side of Sai's then although sai made no noise more and more began to fall as Sai still rubbed his back now crying just as much Shikamaru. Kakashi simply looked down….where did he go wrong….did he not train him enough, did he not push the boy enough, did he not just promise tsunade he'd find naruto…. He swore he would let nothing stand in the way of the boys dreams…yet now…..all Kakashi wanted was to scream he wanted to pound his fists, shout to the heaven's, damn whoever did this, but looking around him he saw now wasn't the place or time he had to be strong at least for them he was forced to mourn in private. Hinata stood at Naruto's body, her eyes were so transfixed on him it hurt her she fell to her knees then looked at him, her body trembled greatly her eye's felt heavy and finally she begun to breathe hard as a flash of memories of the one she loved so much that it hurt right now came back to her. She gripped her head as she looked his defeated body to simply stare at all the cuts the burn's the slash on his chest was so much her eye's finally caved into the waterfall building in them. Who would do such a thing to a wonderful person why would you? She didn't understand she felt like children again as she looked at the body before her tears falling on his stomach while the rain fell down around them she didn't want to scream. She just couldn't disturb him she just kept saying over and over again Naruto-kun again and again trying to make herself believe what was in front of her was a lie as she put her head on his stomach and just cried her heart out for the one she loved. Then there was one more…she was bent over naruto right in front naruto's lifeless face as she looked into his looking at his battered and slightly bruised face she simply stared looking down at it. She was waiting for him to open his eye's and stare oddly at her, for him to make a weird face and scare her or what she begged for the most right now for him to open his eye's and smile at her and wipe away her tear's. Though this wasn't to be he wasn't going to do any of that…still sakura had an emotionless face looking down at his….She didn't tell him….she never got to tell him….the number one thing she wanted to ensure she told him she never would be able to now…"baka…" she said silently to herself as she put her forehead onto his and began to breathe harder her mouth right above the boy's blonde hair. "Baka…." She said louder though her voice was weak and high pitched her breathing become rigid and her body began trembling. "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" She Screamed punching His shoulders weakly not moving her forehead or looking she punched him again and again. "NARUTO!" She screamed out the as the thunder boomed as she did tear's streamed sakura was turning hysterical. Kakashi quickly turned his attention away from the group to her while Hinata looked up at her as well slightly frightened out of her state of depression by sakura's actions. Sakura just sat there crying hysterically at the unbelievable loss of what she wanted nothing more than for him to be her future Naruto Uzumaki…._

* * *

><p>Well Folk's that's it for chapter 1 whatcha think so no matter what I definitely wish to continue for the slight fight scene's that happened there will be more and they'll be much more in depth this chapter was basically getting everything started. Hope you enjoy R&amp;R.<p> 


End file.
